Extensive interest in location-aware services or location based services (LBS) has driven many indoor localization techniques. For example, crowd-sourced Wi-Fi based localization techniques utilize user input for radio frequency (RF) scene analysis and map construction. Other techniques include expert based site surveys, for example.